


We Met at a Cafe

by thatbumdbitch



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatbumdbitch/pseuds/thatbumdbitch
Summary: "I didn't know you owned these cafes." Naruto said as he was walking with Madara. "That's a good thing, but I don't really know what you're after." Madara said.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't know you owned these cafes." Naruto said as he was walking with Madara. "That's a good thing, but I don't really know what you're after." Madara said.

Madara owned many cafes that were spread throughout the city of Konoha and he usually checks on them to see how they're doing. Today was one of those days where Madara goes to check on them. He decided to check on the one that his brother, Sasuke, was watching for him. As he walked in he saw that this one is really busy and it seemed like there was someone who was the center of attention and he saw a boy with long blonde hair with a huge smile on his face. Madara got in line, even if he could just skip ahead, but he just wants to see the blonde's reaction when he gets to him.

After a couple minutes of waiting it was finally Madara's turn. Naruto looked up at him "Hi, what can I get for you?"

"Can I get a black coffee," Madara paused "and what do you recommend I eat?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute "I would say you should get a croissant or you could get the chocolate one."

"Hm, well get me the chocolate one."

"Okay, that would be $5."

"Okay." Madara had handed him the money.

"Alright you can go sit at a table and I'll bring it to you."

Madara nodded and went over to an empty table and waited. "There's warm chocolate croissants but you'll have to make the coffee." Kiba said.

"I know Kiba." Naruto rolled his eyes.

While this was happening Sasuke went over to Madara "It's unusual to see you eating here."

"I'm just checking on the cafe."

"Sure, well I'll send you the paperwork later."

"Alright, see you at home."

"Mhm." Sasuke turned back around and went back to Naruto as he was walking over to Madara with his food.

"Here you go." Naruto handed him the food.

"Thank you."

"Mhm!" Naruto had a question "Are you new around here?"

"May I ask as you why you're asking me this?"

"Oh, uh, well I haven't seen you around before and I was just wondering if you're new."

"I'm not actually, I just work a lot so I don't have anytime to come here."

Naruto found it weird because all sorts of busy people make time to stop by "Okay, well stop by again." Naruto gave him a small smile.

"May I ask why?"

"It's just something I say to new customers."

Madara slowly nodded "Not bad shorty."

Naruto blushed a little "Mhm!"

He turned on his heel and walked back over to the counter "Not bad at all." Madara mumbled taking a sip from his cup.

A couple minutes past and Madara was still sitting at his table and Naruto was sparing glances in his direction "Gotta crush?" Sakura teased.

Naruto blushed a deep red "No, what made you think that?"

"You're blushing," Hinata pointed out "you never blush when you get compliments."

"Well this one was new."

"Spill." Hinata and Sakura said at the same time.

"Not now, we're not closed yet." Sasuke cut in.

"They were just asking questions." Naruto said.

"Well it has to wait when we close."

Sakura rolled her eyes "But we won't have enough time to talk about it."

Sasuke shrugged "Oh well."

Naruto rolled his eyes but got back to work. Soon Madara got up to leave back to his building and Naruto watched him walk out. He then looked over at a clock "Oh, it's my break time."

"I'll take your place." Sakura said taking his place.

"Thanks Sakura."

"Mhm."


	2. Chapter 2

Madara sat at his desk going through some paperwork when his phone rang, he didn't look to see who was calling he just answered it. "Uchiha Madara speaking."

"Hey Madara, Sasuke just called me and said you visited his cafe. Is it true?" He heard Itachi say.

Madara sighed "You too?"

"Yes, you never visit so why would you do it now?"

"I was doing what I usually do."

Itachi chuckled a bit "So you always eat at one of your cafes?"

"It was just a one time thing," Madara started "and you need to get back to work."

Itachi huffed "Sure, and you should too."

"Well unlike you and Sasuke I can handle taking calls and doing paperwork."

Itachi had rolled his eyes even though Madara couldn't see "Whatever, well I'll see you at home."

"Mhm." Madara had hung up. He sighed and stretched "Well I have to get back to work." He mumbled to himself.

꧁M&N꧂

The cafe closed and Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba went home and Sasuke was walking into his home that he shared with all of his brothers. He walked by Itachi who was sitting in the living room "Tired?"

Sasuke looked over "Yes, they have too much energy."

Itachi only chuckled "Well I ordered us takeout since no one wants to cook."

Sasuke nodded then continued to his room "More like he won't cook for you two." Obito chimed in "What did you do anyways?"

"We said something about him stopping by the cafe that Sasuke's watching."

Obito looked surprised "You're talking about that Madara?" He pointed to the man who was in the kitchen cooking.

"Obito..." Madara turned and glared at him.

Obito smiled "Haha..."

Itachi nodded "Yea, that one."

"So, was there someone who caught his eye?"

"Don't say stupid things or you won't be getting any dinner." Madara threatened.

"Right." Obito shrunk into his seat.

Sasuke who was now not tired anymore walked back out "It's actually the other way around."

"What?" He was disappointed "People are all over him even if he's so... mean."

"No, no it's not like that, Naruto just doesn't know who he is."

"Pft, really?"

Sasuke nodded "Yep."

"Obito end the conversation and tell Izuna dinner's ready." Madara interrupted.

"That sounded a bit mean, but let us finish first."

"Naruto isn't bright, but his smile is."Sasuke continued.

"You two go to your rooms." Madara said.

"We're not five." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke we should go." Itachi said getting up.

"What did I do?"

Itachi motioned for Sasuke to follow him and so he did. Once the two got a safe distance away from Madara, Itachi started speaking "I think Madara thinks that you like Naruto."

"I don't though, I think of him as a friend." Sasuke started "Plus I'm dating Sakura."

"Yea, but he thinks you do."

"I get that now."

"Good." Itachi laughed a little.

Sasuke started laughing along with him. Then they both realized that they have to wait for their food to get there. Not that it matters, they're used to having to get their own food now, since they bother Madara the most.


End file.
